


Bunny Hops

by thebermuda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Easter, Lingerie, M/M, Power Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebermuda/pseuds/thebermuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Richie decides to top. It sort of works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Hops

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first time I've written a Rich and Sev that have been in a relationship for a while (it's only implied). I might like to explore that more...

Sleep. Glorious sleep, with the sun peeking through the curtains of their master bedroom. A king size bed and a thick, warm duvet, and all the pillows Richie had insisted they needed at the furniture store. It was a new flat, their flat, and they were _alone_ on a Sunday, without Seb or Jim to interfere with their hours of cuddling. 

The only problem was that Richie was missing. Half of their bed was empty, and that was unacceptable. 

“Bunny…?” Severin called out, bleary-eyed and sleepy. 

No response. Severin frowned, trying to shake off the sleep. The entire room, with its sunshine rays and duvet and pillows, was pointless without Richie. 

The bedroom door opened. 

“Oh,” Severin said. Richie was here. All was well again. 

_“Oh.”_

Severin bolted up. 

“Good morning,” he chimed, eyes wide. “Wow. Good morning.” 

He wanted to touch. Richie was in pastel blue panties, a transparent, lace pair that Severin had never seen before. It wasn’t made to accommodate his cock and balls, and his package overflowed from the delicate material, the tip of his cock exposed at the waistband and his balls pushed against his pale, soft thigh. 

And Richie could work a pair of heels better than any woman Severin had ever seen. They were the same blue as the underwear and made his legs look long and shapely. 

Severin reached automatically for his own briefs, but Richie said, “Stop.” 

Severin paused. He wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Richie say that before – not in the bedroom. 

But Richie stepped closer. Severin watched, agape, mesmerized by the motion of his legs, the rhythm of his hips. 

“What day is it, Rinny?” Richie asked, and Severin paused for a moment just to take in the beautiful, soft cadence of his voice. 

“Sunday,” he said. The middle of the week was one thing, but he always knew when it was Sunday. 

_“Easter_ Sunday,” Richie corrected. 

“And? I hope you’re not reverting to Catholicism on me - oh. _Bunny.”_ Severin finally redirected his eyes from Richie’s legs to his face, and he saw. He threw the duvet off himself and reached out, because he _needed_ the lips of the man who wore long, white rabbit ears for him. He could tell that, for whatever reason, Richie wasn’t going to kiss him, so he formulated an argument to convince him otherwise. It went like this: “Sexy, sexy, sexy, _fuck.”_

He was still a bit sleepy. 

Also aching hard. 

It was all very confusing, really, and Richie didn’t help clear matters up when he slowly turned toward the bedside table, giving Severin a delicious side view of his ass, and Severin saw that his outfit was complete with a cottony white bunny tail. It emphasized the plumpness of Richie’s ass, made it so that Severin – literally salivating – couldn’t look away. 

And then Richie opened the bedside drawer, and brought out a pair of handcuffs. 

Not the usual, pink handcuffs Richie liked to be tied up with. These were new, and wider. Richie’s handcuffs fit snug and padded around his wrists, but these handcuffs could fit… 

“For me?” Severin asked blankly, as Richie, beaming, held them out. 

“It’s part of your present,” Richie said. 

Severin smiled. 

“Sweet bunny,” he said. “Do you want to _take control_ on this lovely Sunday morning?” 

As he spoke, he raised his arms to the headboard, specifically bought for its ability to keep a handcuffed partner in place. But, historically speaking, Richie had always been the handcuffed one. Their routine, however, was Richie’s preference, not Severin’s, as Severin had long considered himself vers. 

“Yes, please,” said Richie sweetly. And finally, _finally,_ he came to Severin, stepping out of his heels, pulling off his panties, and swinging a leg over Severin’s lap. As soon as he did, though, he fell laughing against Severin’s shoulder. 

“What is it?” Severin asked, hand reaching automatically for Richie’s cute bunny ears, for his soft hair. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to right now, but he stole a kiss from Richie’s forehead. 

“You’re already hard,” Richie said. He brushed his ass against Severin’s briefs-clad cock, doubtlessly feeling it rub against him, so eager for his hole. 

Before Severin could respond, Richie took his right wrist and locked it in the handcuff. 

“Good?” Richie asked. 

The metal was padded. 

“Good,” Severin agreed. Richie looped the handcuffs around two poles in the headboard and pushed Severin’s left wrist into the open handcuff. 

“Now you’re trapped,” Richie declared. 

Severin pulled. The handcuffs were solid. 

“Should I be scared?” Severin asked, grinning. He looked over Richie’s shoulder. Whether he was playing top or not, Richie loved to ride Severin’s cock, which was what had given them the idea to place Richie’s dresser mirror on the wall in front of the bed. The mirror gave Severin the perfect view of Richie’s backside even as he was being fucked. 

And right now, Richie’s softly bobbing bunny tail, placed just between his fat cheeks, was ensuring Severin’s continued hard-on. 

“Very,” Richie said. “Because I have a game, and it has rules. And now that you’re tied up, there’s nothing you can do but obey if you want your release – Severin, are you listening?” 

“Mhm,” Severin said. Richie’s hips were moving, causing his ass to stroke Severin’s eager, covered cock, and Severin could see it all happening in the mirror. If he was untied right now, he’d flip Richie over and lick his gorgeous, puckered asshole until Richie screamed. 

“Really? Because if you’re listening, then you should know that the rule is that you can’t look at my ass,” said Richie. 

“But I want to look at your ass,” Severin objected. 

“But you can’t,” said Richie. 

“Why not?” Severin asked. 

“Because it’s the rule,” said Richie. 

“And if I don’t like the rule?” Severin asked. 

Richie giggled. “You’re all tied up. There’s nothing you can do.” 

Severin pulled at his handcuffs. They were neither more nor less unyielding than they’d been before. 

“Fuck, this is evil. Okay. What are the other rules? When can I look at your ass, and how do I get you to fuck me?” 

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you,” said Richie. He leaned down and kissed Severin, but immediately stopped when Severin became too enthusiastic. Severin was left panting. 

Finally Richie reached down and, saying, “Raise your hips,” pulled off Severin’s briefs. Severin’s cock sprang free, hard and red, its tip glistening. 

And then Richie plunged down on his cock. 

“Oooh, fuck, bunny,” Severin said. Richie was already stretched open, already soaked with lube, and the idea of Richie preparing himself, fingers up his own hole, while Severin had been sleeping, was fucking fantastic. He was going to follow Richie’s rules, because looking at Richie’s face and listening to his mewls was as great as looking at his ass. But in that moment he _needed_ to see what his cock looked like in Richie’s hole, his hole all prepared just for Severin. 

“Bad Rinny,” Richie said. And just like that, the fucking stopped. 

“Oh,” Severin said. “Oh, no, Richie, don’t do this. Play any game you want, but Sunday morning is not the time for teasing – ” 

“It’s _Easter_ Sunday,” Richie said, as if this were God’s will. “And if you look at my ass, we wait thirty seconds before I fuck you again.” 

“But I’m only looking because I think you’re so sexy,” Severin said. 

“Yes, I know.” 

“At least take off the tail? It’s driving me crazy,” said Severin. 

“No, thank you,” said Richie. He looked over his own shoulder, and Severin instinctively looked over his shoulder, too, to see what Richie saw: Richie, wriggling his own pert ass admiringly. 

“I look adorable,” said Richie happily. 

“I want you drenched in my come,” said Severin. 

“Watch your mouth,” said Richie, and he turned around and bit Severin’s bottom lip. 

Severin tried to stifle a keen. It felt like most of his blood was rushing to his cock, and as Richie’s lips traced a trail from Severin’s mouth to his ear, Severin’s skin prickled all over. 

“You looked again,” Richie whispered, breath hot against his earlobe. “Thirty more seconds.” 

“FUCK.” Severin writhed, pulling at his handcuffs, his hips thrusting. Richie raised his ass, so Severin’s cock didn’t get the slightest hint of contact, just the cold air against him. 

“You’re killing me,” Severin whined, eyes squeezed shut. 

Richie laughed. 

“I’m serious, Rich. My fucking cock – feels like it’s going to explode – FUCK.” 

Richie came down on him again, and that was fucking _fireworks._ Richie was supposed to be the noisy one, but Severin shouted and moaned, the pleasure so overwhelming that he needed some kind of vocal release. 

Then it stopped. 

“I didn’t look, I didn’t look,” Severin pleaded. “Please, I promise.” 

“Don’t lie to me,” scolded Richie. “Rin, I can _see_ you peeking.” 

It was true. He’d peeked. 

“I wasn’t looking at your ass, though,” he said. “I just wanted to see your back. Since I can’t touch it…” 

He tried to pout in the way Richie always did – the pout that meant Severin would give Richie anything he asked for. But apparently it didn’t work the other way around. 

“You were looking at my ass,” said Richie. 

“I was looking at your ass,” agreed Severin, sighing. “How many more seconds?” 

“I’m not telling you.” 

Severin groaned in frustration. It wasn’t just his cock: He was used to kissing Richie, biting and licking and bruising. Richie liked Severin’s tongue up his neck, Severin spanking his ass, and Severin _wanted_ that. He wanted all that raw contact. And instead – nothing. 

Until there was something. 

This time, Severin shut his eyes. If he wasn’t looking at anything, then he couldn’t break the rules. 

But his entire body was scorching hot, and with his eyes closed he could focus only on the unbearable heat, on the sweat streaming down his sides from his underarms, down his chest. He was sure Richie was just the same, and he wanted Richie’s perspiration in his mouth, against his tongue… 

“Please,” he said, eyes open. He looked up at Richie, whose bunny ears had fallen off, who was finally fucking with abandon, whose mouth was parted and beautiful, who might not even notice if Severin looked now. But Severin wouldn’t look, could only moan again, “Please…” 

“God – fuck – you – begging,” Richie panted, up and down, up and down, and Severin understood. 

Richie was always the one who begged, but that didn’t mean that Severin didn’t want him just as much. 

“Come inside me,” Richie moaned, his hands on Severin’s shoulders for support, fucking harder now, begging as if he weren’t the one in control, as if he weren’t deciding whether or not Severin would come in him. “Please come in me.” 

“I’m so fucking close,” Severin gasped. Richie’s hole squeezed around his cock. Richie yelped, and that did it. 

“Fuck!” Severin came with a roar, hips thrusting hard. “Fuck – Richie! Fuck. OH fuck!” 

Richie was fast and hard now, and Severin’s whole body writhed, every muscle contracting. His come pumped into Richie’s ass, and he could see Richie watching him with open eyes as Severin unraveled beneath him. 

He fucked Severin until Severin needed to collapse. Then, slowly, he lifted himself up, and Severin saw that Richie’s cock was still hard, but there was nothing much Severin could do about it right now. 

Severin’s eyes closed. The world was soft and slow. Richie tinkered with a key, released Severin’s wrists. Then Severin lay, unmoving, every muscle in his body useless. 

  


“Happy Easter.” 

Had he fallen asleep? If he had, it had only been for a moment. Richie was kissing his forehead, nose, and lips. Those adorable bunny ears were back on. 

“Mm…” said Severin. “No one would suspect that you make such a torturous little bunny.” 

“Uh-uh,” Richie agreed, nuzzling Severin’s prickly, morning-unshaved cheeks. 

“I loved your little game,” said Severin. “That orgasm was fucking incredible. But it really would have been nice to enjoy your ass a little more, with it looking so dressed up and adorable…” 

“That’s your prize,” said Richie, kissing Severin’s Adam’s apple. 

“What’s my prize?” Severin asked, fingers in Richie’s hair. 

“My ass,” said Richie. He propped it up in the air and wiggled it. Even without the mirror, Severin could see the top of his little bunny tail. “It’s yours for the day now, as much as you want.” 

Severin groaned. “Ah, fuck, Richie. Your game would have been _easy_ if I’d known that. I could have not looked for one fuck session if I knew I’d have you for the day.” 

“I know,” said Richie brightly. He gave Severin’s throat another peck. “I tricked you.” 

Severin growled. “Bunny tricks are bad.” 

Richie giggled. 

“I’m serious,” Severin said, voice stern. “You shouldn’t do that, Richie.” 

“I was only playing…” said Richie. Severin could tell he wasn’t sure if Severin was truly annoyed or not. Severin put on a serious expression and sat up. 

“I don’t like it when my bunny misbehaves,” said Severin. 

“I just wanted you to come really hard…” Richie sulked. 

Fast like a wildcat, Severin took Richie and pressed his hand on Richie’s back, so he was forced against the mattress. He pushed Richie’s ass up in the air, the tail emphasizing a crack that now led to a come-covered hole. Severin’s seed had leaked out, dripping over Richie’s balls, and Severin felt an animalistic surge of pride. 

Severin raised his palm, and it swung down on Richie’s left cheek. 

_“Yowl!”_ Richie squirmed, but Severin spanked him again. 

“Stay,” Severin ordered. 

“You can’t spank me when I’m all dirty,” Richie protested. 

“Dirty? You think my come is dirty?” Severin growled. He scooped his own come on two fingers, dragging them over Richie’s hole. Then he brought his fingers around to Richie’s face and forced them between his lips. 

Richie moaned and sucked. 

“How dare you say I’m dirty,” Severin said. His palm came down on Richie’s cheeks again, and he watched in fascination as Richie’s whole body flinched, but as, between his spread legs, his pink cock grew hard once more. 

Severin spanked three times in succession, loving the way his palm pressed into soft, yielding fleshy. Today was not a day for Richie’s ass to be pink with Severin’s love-spanks. Today was a day for his ass to be red. 

A nice, vivid red, even through the load or two of come Severin would later paint it with. 

“Slurp on my fingers,” Severin commanded. “I want to hear it.” 

Richie obeyed, slurping even as he yelped, his little noises stifled by the fingers. Severin was generous with the force he used on Richie’s ass, knowing this was the only kind of pain Richie could come over. Richie’s yelps turned to moans as Severin continued, and Severin took his fingers away, wanting to hear how much his little bunny wanted it. 

“Mmm… Ri…Rin…” Richard panted against the mattress, his fists clenching the sheets over and over again. “I’m going to come the moment your cock’s back in my hole…” 

Abruptly Severin stopped spanking, loving the way Richie’s cheeks were now stained with rose-colored flushes. 

He flipped Richie over again, and immediately slid up, straddling Richie at his shoulders. 

“Open your mouth,” he said. “I want to come again.” 

He wanted but didn’t need; wasn’t close to needing, yet, not as he had been when Richie had taken control. But he wanted, and so he would have. 

Richie took Severin’s cock in, and Severin was never too rough with Richie’s mouth, knew he didn’t like that, but he fucked deep enough for it to feel fucking _good._ He looked down, knowing Richie loved this power play, knowing Richie was feeling Severin’s precome slide down his throat. Richie never gagged on come. 

Severin came, pleasure boiling over again inside him. He took his own cock in his fist, fucking it, milking it. He pulled out, and while Richie got a mouthful of come, there was still plenty to splash his pretty face with. Severin released all over Richie’s nose, painting his pink lips, his cheeks, his chin. 

“Gorgeous,” Severin breathed. 

Richie swallowed, licking his lips hungrily. He was wiggling beneath Severin, although he couldn’t lift his face with Severin’s thick thighs on either side of it. Severin wiped the last of his come on the pink center of one of Richie’s bunny ears. 

“My cock…” Richie pouted, voice high-pitched and submissive. “Please touch it… Hurts…” 

Severin looked behind him. Richie’s cock was releasing a steady stream of precome. 

“Aww… That little thing?” 

“Uh-huh… Pl-please…” 

Severin looked down at Richie’s desperate, come-covered face and big brown eyes, silently begging. 

“It looks so small,” tsked Severin. “I can’t imagine it _hurts_ that badly. Nothing like my cock can…” 

“Oh, it does! Please, please… Fuck me with your fingers, please, anything… Your bunny needs to come.” 

“Come?” Severin mocked, raising his eyebrows. “Who said anything about you coming?” 

Severin lowered a finger, smearing his come from Richie’s chin to his just-cleaned lips. He admired the white streak for a moment and said, “You’re not going to come for a long time yet…”


End file.
